


Plague Of Ratboy, The

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Babies, Drama, F/F, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-10
Updated: 2002-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Reyes are trapped in a hospital during a terrorist attack.





	Plague Of Ratboy, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

  
Plague Of Ratboy, The

### Plague Of Ratboy, The

#### by Winnie Kruger

Date Archived: 03/10/02  
Category: Drama, Story, Relationship, RST, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-Con, Pregnancy/Baby     
Pairing: Scully/Reyes     implied MSR, implied Reyes/other  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Scully and Reyes are trapped in a hospital during a terrorist attack.

* * *

Scully sighed as she looked down at the corpse on the icy steel slab. Agent Doggett wasn't going to be pleased, another case marked unexplained and left to be destroyed by Deputy Director Kersch and his henchmen. As she re-wrapped the body in its shroud, Scully heard a voice over the loudspeaker. 

"Listen to me you motherfuckers, we have Bush and his daughter hostage, and if any of you get in our way we will kill you, not to mention our wonderful first family!" 

Scully's face paled. The president had had a heart attack a few days earlier and was still under observation. As much as she hated to admit it, Scully was scared. With the life of the president and his daughter hanging in the balance she knew the FBI would tread very carefully. Let alone the panic another terrorist attack would cause after September 11. 

**EMERGENCY WARD**  
Scully had wandered upstairs to see if she could help anyone when she saw Agent Reyes. 

"Have the FBI got agents here already?" asked Scully. 

"Oh no" said Reyes "I was just clearing up a personal matter." Reyes choked back tears. 

"I was doing an autopsy for Dogget. He'll no doubt be pleased to know it's unexplained" said Scully sarcastically. 

When she didn't hear a giggle from the usually bubbly Monica Reyes, she looked up, worried. 

"Monica?" she asked "You okay?" 

Monica burst into tears and Scully drew her into a hug. 

"C'mon, let's get some coffee and you can tell me." 

**CAFETERIA**  
Scully sipped her coffee, giving Monica time to gather herself, and light up a cigarette. 

Morely Red's. Things must be really bad if she's started smoking stronger cigarettes, thought Dana. 

"So" prompted Dana "Who took your sunshine?", reffering to Monica's usual self. 

Monica took a long drag of her cigarette. "It's my girlfriend. Or my ex I should say, REALLY ex now." 

She paused to take another drag.  
"We didn't talk much after we broke up, but then I heard through a mutual friend she was sick. Really sick." Monica clammed up. 

Scully took Monica's hand. "It's okay, I won't tell." 

Monica glanced at Scully, then pursed her lips, trying to gain the resolve to continue. 

"Anjie had AIDs. We got real close again. I realized that we made great friends, even if we weren't meant to be lovers. She died a week ago." 

Monica broke down again, and Scully rose from her seat to comfort her. 

"When this is over, I'm going to take you to see someone who might help." Said Scully. 

Once Monica had regained her composure she took Scully's hand. 

"Do you want to see her?" 

Scully nodded. 

Monica pulled a photo out of her wallet. A tall, fit brunette with intense eyes and full lips stared out at them. 

"She's beautiful" whispered Dana, hugging Monica again. 

Scully's cell phone rang, breaking the moment. It was Skinner. 

"Agent Scully, get your ass to the hospital" barked Skinner. "I'm negotiating but I need you on standby in case Bush's condition worsens". 

Scully bit down on her lip and replied "Sir, I can do better then that. I'm inside the hospital now". 

"Agent Doggett wants to talk to you," he said. 

"Agent Scully?" said Doggett, snatching the phone from Skinner. 

"That man I autopsied, there's no cause of death that I can find. It looks like another dead end. You win some, you lose some, I guess" said Scully casually. 

"How typical, an entire hospital is overrun by terrorists, and all you can think of is your precious X-Files." Said Doggett angrily. 

Scully resisted the urge to tell him all he worried about was terrorists when his friend was mourning. 

**CARDIOLOGY**  
**12:00AM, NOVEMBER 18TH 2000**  
After no call from Skinner, Scully had decided to face her fears and go in. She left Monica in reception with a stack of tabloid magazines. 

Laura Bush was being held in a room a few doors down from her fathers. 

Scully un-holstered her weapon, clicked off the safety, and began edging down the hall. 

First room. Nothing. 

Second room. Zilch. 

As she was about to peer through the glass panel on the third door, Scully felt the cold metal of a gun against the nape of her neck. She raised her hands above her head in a gesture of surrender. A muscular hand took the gun from her fingers and spun her around to face him. A wave of horror rose inside of her as she recognized the face in the dim, fluorescent lights. He had a small mouth and lips, which parted slightly as he exhaled, his skin was lightly bronzed, and his intense eyes drew Scully into his darkest desires. It was Krycek. Alex fucking ratboy Krycek. 

"Hello Dana" spat Krycek, clenching his teeth as he said her name. "How's Mulder? Have you fucked him lately? Hard and deep like I want to fuck you?" 

Scully did not respond with anything more than a pained expression. 

Krycek grabbed Scully's torso and pulled her closer to him, forcing tears form her tired eyes. 

"You bastard" whimpered Scully as her head lowered in sorrow and defeat. 

Krycek yanked the elastic band from her fiery hair and tugged it, forcing her to suffer his fierce gaze. Krycek knew what had happened. He had asked her and Mulder to trust him and find the UFO. Now, because of him, the father of her baby had been taken. It had been hard enough coping without Krycek showing up and rubbing it in her face. 

After a rough kiss, Krycek led Scully away to a room where Laura Bush sat tied to a chair. Silent tears trickled down her face as Krycek spoke to the other man in Russian. The man left with Laura Bush. 

Krycek locked the door and motioned for Scully to lie down, keeping his gun on her at all times. As Scully edged down onto the sofa, Krycek placed a hand on her breast and kissed her, pinning her squirming figure under him. 

"No" cried Scully, kneeing Krycek firmly in the balls. 

"Bitch" he roared and slapped her, leaving a red handprint that contrasted starkly against her alabaster skin. Krycek ripped open her shirt and placed hurried kisses down her cleavage, kneading her beautiful breasts as he sucked her nipples. Scully squirmed under Krycek's sweating figure, kicking and yelling as he rolled her onto her stomach and undid his fly. The sound of the zipper unnerved Scully and she began screaming for help as she struggled with Krycek in vain. He ripped her skirt up the split and threw it onto the floor. 

"Shut up bitch" whispered Krycek breathily as he reached for Scully's phone. 

As Scully's face was ground into the sofa cushions, she couldn't see who Krycek was calling for sure, but she had a pretty good idea. 

"What is it Agent Scully? I'm a busy man." answered Skinner in a stressed voice. 

"Walter" purred Krycek "Dana and I were about to have some fun, if you know what I mean." 

Skinner gulped. One of his best agents was in the hands of Krycek. "Can I talk to her?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry, but if I let her talk to you she might say too much, then I would have to shoot her, and don't forget the nanites" smirked Krycek as he hung up the phone. 

Krycek proceeded to kiss Scully tenderly on the neck as he pulled down her panties and slid into her roughly. Pain roared through Scully as Krycek pumped in and out of her and she tried in vain to escape. All she could do was close her eyes and cry. 

Scully awoke to find Krycek still on top of her. She quietly climbed out from under his dead weight and got dressed, careful to keep her gun close by her. Although Scully wanted to, she knew if she killed Krycek in cold blood her actions would be questioned, as Skinner now had to answer to Deputy Director Kersch. 

**TERMINAL ILLNESS WARD**  
**2:45AM NOVEMBER 18TH 2000**  
Scully was showering in an empty room. She scrubbed her fragile skin, trying to clean herself of the guilt of sleeping with Krycek, even if she hadn't wanted to. 

Tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm so sorry Mulder, please forgive me" wept Scully bitterly. 

Her cries turned into screamed pleas for forgiveness, as if Mulder was threatening her life for what she had done. Scully turned off the water and rolled up in a ball on the tiled floor of the shower and cried. 

**TERMINAL ILNESS WARD**  
**3:05AM NOVEMBER 18TH 2000**  
Pain shot through Scully's stomach as she awoke, still on the floor of the shower. A wet sensation ran over her legs and she propped herself up on elbow to see what it was - she was sure she had turned the water off. Scully began groaning in pain and horror as she saw the blood flushing out of her vagina. 

"Help" she managed to call, before everything faded to black. 

Scully was dreaming of Mulder. He was sitting on a beach watching her play with her baby boy on the sand. The sunlight in her dream grew brighter, until it blinded her and the scene faded from her head. 

**RECOVERY WARD**  
6:00AM  
Scully awoke feeling sore. She placed her hand below her navel and bit her lip when she felt a row of stiches there. 

"Nurse" she called weakly. A middle-aged woman hurried over. 

"Dana" she said, reading from a chart. 

"What happened to me?" asked Scully, fearing the worst. 

"I'm very sorry," said the nurse sincerely "but you had a miscarriage, a woman named" the nurse paused as she glanced at the chart again "Monica Reyes found you passed out in the shower." The nurse took a deep breath and looked Scully directly in the eye "There were some complications, and we had to perform a hysterectomy." 

Scully burst into heated tears "Why?" she screamed "Why the fuck is it always me?" 

The nurse injected a sedative into the drip and held Scully's hand until her sob-racked body fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Hours passed, but still Dana Scully slept, her red hair framing her pale face. The only sign of life was the movement of her chest as she breathed, accompanied by the soft whistle of air through her nostril. 

Monica Reyes sat inside Scully's room, reading a magazine from the coffee table in the lobby. Every few minutes she would look up, smiling at the peaceful face before her. Monica finished reading the magazine for the fifth time, and placed it on the side table. She sensed Scully's compulsion to find Mulder, but also her hopelessness from losing her child. 

Scully stirred and opened her eyes groggily. "What time is it?" she asked, wiping sleep from her eyes. 

"Time for dinner" said Monica, propping Scully up against the pillows. "It's chicken soup." Monica handed a bowl to Scully and took one for herself, blowing on it to cool it. 

After dinner, Scully's face had more colour in it and she began to speak. "Something happened to me, before you found me" she stammered, "I-I can't do this, I'm sorry." Scully wiped the tears fervently from her face. 

Monica took one of Scully's hands and looked her in the eye "Dana, what is it? You can trust me. We have each others secrets." She squeezed Scully's hand. 

Scully began sobbing louder, pain sapping through her mind, body and soul. "He raped me Monica, I should've tried harder to stop him. Why didn't I stop him?!" 

Monica shushed Dana's self-damaging cries. "It isn't your fault Dana, everything's going to be ok, we'll find Agent Mulder. We'll get this guy. Right now it's important you get better." 

2AM  
Monica lay asleep on the sofa outside Scully's room. Scully's phone rang in her hand but her body ignored it, exhausted from hours spent at Scully's bedside. A nurse came over and shook Monica awake, answering the phone and handing the phone to her. 

"Hello" said Monica groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry to wake you Agent Scully, but I wanted to check on you. We're going to get you out once everything's secure." A male voice streamed out of the phone. 

"I'm sorry, Dana's asleep. This is Monica Reyes. Is there anything I can do for you?" 

"You can tell me why you're answering Scully's phone." 

"Who is this?" asked Reyes warily. 

"I'm Walter Skinner. Scully's boss." 

"Assistant Director? This is Agent Reyes. What's the situation?" 

"Things are looking up, but I can't make any promises. Looks like these guys aren't Al Quida after all. They're Russian extremists. Is Scully okay?" 

"She had a miscarriage. I don't want to wake her. She's really upset." Explained Reyes. 

Silence. 

"Assistant Director?" asked Reyes. 

"Put her on, please." 

"Hang on" Monica said as she opened the door, flicked on the overhead light and set Scully's phone down on the nightstand. 

"Dana" she whispered, brushing her lips over Scully's cheek to her ear and shaking her gently. 

Scully's eyes fluttered open and she gave Monica a long peck on the lips before she took the phone from her hand. 

"Scully" she yawned. 

"Dana, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Dana bit back tears. 

"I'm sorry about your baby, about Krycek." Said Skinner sincereley. 

Dana's resolve shattered. 

"He, he raped me."   
"It'll be okay." Skinner tried to comfort her. 

"If Mulder ever comes back he's going to hate me for it. I fucked his enemy." 

"Dana it isn't your fault. Mulder will understand. Just relax, we'll get you out ASAP. Get some sleep." 

"Goodnight sir" said Scully tearily and hung up the phone. 

"Dana, when we get out, I want you to stay with me until you feel well enough to take care of yourself." Reyes smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Scully's face. 

"I'll be f-" began Scully until Reyes put her fingertips tenderly on Scully's lips to quiet her. 

"Agent Dogget told me you were like this. Don't say you're fine when we both know you're not." Monica stroked Scully's cheek, looking into her bottomless eyes. 

Dana took Monica's free hand and kissed her fingertips, letting the hand settle on Dana's blanketed upper leg. 

Monica searched Dana's eyes for an answer to her unspoken question and when she received one, leant forward and began exploring Dana's mouth with her own in slow, inviting kisses. 

Monica kicked off her shoes and lightly straddled Dana's knees. 

"Close the blinds" demanded Dana, her husky voice exciting Monica's senses. 

After their privacy had been ensured, Dana pulled the hospital gown over her head and let it fall to the floor. Monica's hands wandered over Dana's bare shoulders and arms and onto the small round peaks of her breasts. 

Monica hung her clothes off the back of a chair and sat cross-legged facing Dana, their lips parting for each other's tongues. 

Dana traced a hand down over Monica's nipples and stomach, eventually letting it rest between her legs. 

Dana ran her middle finger between Monica's labia, pausing to circle her clitoris before plunging a finger into Monica's wet cunt. 

Monica's eyes closed and her breathing became ragged as Dana moved her finger inside, stimulating Monica's clitoris with the heel of her hand. 

Dana took one of Monica's hard pink nipples in her mouth and sucked it gently. Moving her lips to the other pink bud, Dana increased the pace, holding Monica's spasming body against her own as Monica broadcast her orgasm with a long, loud moan. 

Monica turned her attentions to Dana. 

She slicked fluid up over Dana's cunt and alternated between rubbing it and thrusting her fingers into Dana's vagina. 

Dana gave herself over to Monica's experienced hands. Her skin flushed pink and her eyes slipped closed as the edge appeared on the horizon. 

Dana grasped Monica's mane of dark hair as she thrashed wildly in her arms. 

Every particle in Dana's body resonated at the speed of light, lifting her senses to heaven and exploding them like fireworks. 

After Scully recovered from her orgasm, she found her head resting on Monica's stomach, listening to the sound of her breathing. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Winnie Kruger


End file.
